


Trapped in Blue

by RoseElizabethWelles



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Doctor Who, doctor/master - Fandom, ten/simm
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseElizabethWelles/pseuds/RoseElizabethWelles
Summary: Based On Natalunasans ten/simm fanfic





	Trapped in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



Your kiss in the night  
Is the undertow  
Pulling me down  
To places where  
I'm not sure I want to go  
But I can still see the stars  
From the bed of the ocean  
Yet I don't want to drown  
In your cruel devotion  
Your kiss in the dark  
Is a dying sun  
Why must it be?  
It all ended  
So we've finally begun   
But in the deep  
Of space or sea  
I can't breathe without you  
So what is the difference?  
Either way I'm trapped in blue


End file.
